Destruction Dungeon
The Destruction Dungeon replaces the Daily Dungeon and can be found in the Honor Gorge. This new game mode is fundamentally the same, but item rewards have been increased and improved, as well as the Stages' difficulty level, which has greatly risen. The Stages will rotate weekly. Every week a new set of Deities will challenge the players. *The rotation is as following: Boden->Draco->Archangelus The player must defeat the Stages in order to obtain the "Auto-Retry" button, which allows the player to automatically run the conquered Stage. Upon defeating one Stage, the next one will open, leading up to the weekly Boss. If the player defeats the final End Boss, he will have conquered the Destruction Dungeon and a blue colored notification for all players will be visible in the current global chat: "Your name You have conquered the Destruction Dungeon." While the stage boss order changes within their own respected week, the rewards for completing any given stage for the first time remains the same. Drops The Destruction Dungeon can drop the following items after slaying any mob (in other words do these items not only drop from defeating the Stage Boss): *Essences (Light and Hero) *Skill Cards up to SSS grade. *Jewelry up to SS grade. *Magic rolls required for the Magic System. *S~C Allies (Check out Dungeon Ally Drops). Unlike the former Daily Dungeon, this mode will always drop any kind of Skill Card or Jewelry. The drop rates are affected by Daily Buffs. Drop rate increases with higher stage-level. Upon clearing a stage, the player unlocks *Auto Retry for that stage *A weekly, one-time "First Clear" reward, which is sent straight to the mailbox *The next Stage After the weekly Dungeons reappaer, the player must clear all stages again to access these boni. End Boss The End Boss will spawn at the last wave of the Boss Stage. The player can only encounter 1 Boss, who is accompanied by different amounts of minions who are of similar strength. The Boss will channel for Rage Mode in set intervals, similar to World Boss. This channel is announced with a white-boxed text which can occasionally say "Its time to end things." or similar. If the player fails to deal a set amount of damage to the Boss in that time, he will enter Rage Mode. Then the Boss will greatly increase his damage output. The buff icon indicating an active End Boss Rage Mode can be found to the right. There are three Bosses that rule over the Destruction Dungeon. A battle against them is similar to a Raid Boss battle. Thus, they also act like their Raid counterparts (e.g. Deus Deathcrown will spawn minions, Deus Ragnarok will spawn Dracos). Draco Time The pre-End-Boss stage Bosses (the Deity stages) will change order every week. Drops and First Clear rewards stay the same either way. Archangelus Time The pre-End-Boss stage Bosses (the Deity stages) will change order every week. Drops and First Clear rewards stay the same either way. Boden Time The pre-End-Boss stage Bosses (the Deity stages) will change order every week. Drops and First Clear rewards stay the same either way. Category:Game Modes Category:PvE